tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity Gask
| languages = Common | races = Humans | ethnic groups = Sinlarine (Third Age) | demonym = Gaskian | religion = | allegiance = Clergy of Nergal | enemies = | factions = | government = Stratocracy | head of state = First Citizen | leader1 = Hannibal Losstarot | ageoftga = | p1 = Libaterra }} Trinity Gask, formally the Free City of Trinity Gask, is a city-state on the Northern Continent in the Fourth Age. It is located near the nations of Scundia, Valencia, Portiguara and Andaria. Once known as the capital of the Libaterran Rebels and the Crimson Coalition in the Third Age, it is presently ruled by First Citizen Hannibal Losstarot with help from the Mullencamp. The city-state is effectively a stratocracy, or a government led by the military. History Third Age Distreyd Era The second Rebel town created in the age of the Libaterran Civil War, at the time Trinity Gask was not meant to be for Rebel purposes. The people of Trinity Gask were originally farmers who made their way out past the then non-existant Blood Border to feast off the fat of the land. The fertile lands soon attracted more than the farmers there had originally hoped, and they were soon run out when Rebels under the leadership of Mae Torazo began to absorb the town and it grew. Trinity Gask grew and grew since then, effectively becoming the second capital city to the people of Libaterra. After the civil war, the city was occupied by the Yamatians who invaded Libaterra in 1001 AE and kept it as the Empire's protectorate until the Grand Alliance came to liberate the kingdom in 1005 AE. However, the subsequent Faerfolc Rampage, Reactor Core Explosion and Cataclysm left Western Libaterra devastated, and the people of the west fell into disarray. Godslayer Era It wasn't until the emergence of the charismatic knight Glaurung Losstarot and her mercenary group Fang who helped unite the bickering Rebels under their banner once more in the years following the Cataclysm. Glaurung, with help from Endoran L'Sarius, Leopold Lain, Orestes and Yoshimuriko, managed to rebuild the war-torn western lands and turn the Rebels into a force to be reckoned with once more while winning the western Libaterrans to her side. The appearance of a Losstarot brought back the Mullencamp cult as well who dedicated themselves to Glaurung's cause. In 1017 AE, Trinity Gask witnessed an alliance between the Rebels, the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs. It marked the birth of the Crimson Coalition which began fighting both the Grand Alliance, the Magicracy of Alent and the Union Workers in the Second Great War to protect their interests and independence. Glaurung was elected as the overall leader of the Coalition, and soon other factions like the Dark Elves joined the Coalition as well while the Coalition began a lengthy campaign to drive out Alentians from Libaterran soil. In late 1017 AE, Trinity Gask witnessed not only a very popular Tsèni Tournament but also discovered Malperdy, a labyrinth hidden beneath the already deep and ancient Undersewers. A group of monsters breaking free in the Losstarot manor caused brief chaos in the city but the Mullencamp were quick to put the crazed monsters down to protect the citizens while a team assigned by the Coalition began excavating the collapsed entrance to Malperdy to locate and claim the fabled riches within. The city also had to deal with an incident in Survivor's Woods which cost the lives of many people from the mob who ventured within to find the source of the problem. The forest calmed down a few days after, allowing Trinity Gask to once again focus its efforts on supporting the Coalition's campaign. The war culminated in the Battle of Alent which led to both Alent and the Coalition's defeat while the demon hordes were victorious. Having lost the bulk of its forces as well as Glaurung while witnessing the rise of new powers from the ashes of the old world, Trinity Gask was left in a difficult position. It wasn't until the return of Glaurung's son Hannibal Losstarot with some survivors that the forces in Trinity Gask regrouped and began strengthening their city to face future challenges. Fourth Age Interim Years After the Catastrophe changed the world greatly and put an end to the Crimson Coalition, Hannibal Losstarot used the riches found from Malperdy to turn Trinity Gask into an autonomous, relatively rich Free City where the military of the Mullencamp ruled and trained citizens to better defend themselves from outer threats. This effectively turned the city into one big barracks where every citizen is expected to train diligently to protect their homes and answer to threats from the outside when needed, and Trinity Gask has been growing steadily since then, steadfastly continuing to protect its territory to the bitter end if need be. Since then, Trinity Gask noticed the increased growth of the nearby forest which has begun spreading faster than should be possible with strange sounds coming from within. Some people in the city believe this to be the sorcery of demons or Maar Sulais and do their best to keep the forest's growth contained while expecting a potential attack or assassination attempt to happen before long. These thoughts have made the atmosphere in Trinity Gask somewhat tense in recent years, which foreign visitors may notice. Politics Government Trinity Gask is a stratocracy led by the military with Prince Hannibal Losstarot as the head. When the prince is away on scouting and covert missions, his most trusted generals mete out justice and keep things order with the strength of the military backing them up. The Mullencamp, fully devoted to protecting Losstarot interests, are ever vigilant and weed out those who would speak ill against the regime. As a result of this, the number of nobles living in comfort isn't as great as in other cities because Trinity Gask expects everyone living in it to do their part in strengthening and protecting the city to the best of their abilities. The area belonging to Trinity Gask also encompasses nearby villages that have sworn fealty to it. One of the more notable villages is Pilanthas which serves as the Free City's port thanks to its strategic location on the waterfront although the port itself is still undergoing renovation as city officials plan how to expand their territory. Foreign relations Trinity Gask has taken an aggressive stance on defending its borders and detaining individuals, who look or act suspiciously in its territory, without question. Despite these harsh measures, the officials also tried to tentatively negotiate with nearby kingdoms as the Free City understands that even with their strict discipline and their military they can't fight the whole world by themselves and will need some allies even if only temporarily while they strengthen their power base. The people of the Free City haven't forgotten the perceived crimes of Maar Sul against the Losstarots and more recently the expansionistic goals of the demonic Andaria. As a result, they view these two states as the biggest threats to the well-being of Trinity Gask in the near future. Spies sent east and west observe events in various kingdoms to see if potential conflicts arise so they may inform officers back home about troubles and thus give enough headstart for the city to prepare itself. Even nations like Tevinth and Valencia are viewed with some cautious suspicion as Trinitians can never be quite sure who to trust although they at least try to appear benign enough to not scare off traders and diplomats unless such individuals are believed to be acting suspiciously and against the interests of the Free City. Military Army Since the Fourth Age, Trinity Gask has focused on maintaining a strict military discipline and continuously training warriors and mages and drafting recruits from nearby homesteads. Trinitians know that their numbers are no match for neighboring enemies so they'll have to replace numbers with cunning and skill. Starting training from an early age is seen as a boon with appropriate rewards if the young recruit proves their worth. As a result of their rigorous training, the cavalry, archers, footmen and mages of Trinity Gask are skilled and fierce combatants who operate effectively as units on the battlefield. The knights of the Free City are particularly known for being a force to be reckoned with, their effective cavalry tactics dating back to the time of the Locken Loyalists of old. Vulfsatz :See: Vulfsatz The Vulfsatz are the elite spies of the Mullencamp, continuing the age-old tradition of being a Wolf Pack which Master Losstarot sends to specific locations to gather intel or eliminate potential threats to the Free City. The exact number or identities of the Vulfsatz are unknown to the general population to protect the operatives' identities, which has lead to many growing rumors about the supposed legendary and terrifying deeds the Wolves of Losstarot have carried out for their master. Culture Despite Losstarot accepting non-humans in the army, the commoners are less open-minded, and racism may occur even from some Mullencamp who might turn a blind eye to offenses and bullying within ranks when a non-human is concerned. To many Trinitians, anything non-human is a potential threat, a belief in part derived from age-old superstitions but also from the growing influence of the demonic Andarian Empire as well as the encroaching forest although very few dare to act due to respecting and fearing Losstarot's wrath more than hating non-humans. Due to the city-state focusing on military training, they've also associated with the Clergy of Nergal who have helped them train the new generation of Mullencamp. As a result of this Trinity Gask have been supportive of the Clergy of Nergal building a temple dedicated to Nergal in the city. Landmarks Third Age *Losstarot Manor *Malperdy *Temple of the Unknown God *Undersewers *Witch Elves inn Fourth Age *Losstarot Manor *Temple of Nergal Notable people Notable settlements Aside from Trinity Gask proper, nearby villages are seen as the Free City's vassals after having sworn fealty to Losstarot. These vassal villages include: * Pilanthas See also *Battle of Trinity Gask *Crimson Coalition *Malperdy *Mullencamp *Rebels Category:Cities in Libaterra Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fourth Age nations Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Settlements in Trinity Gask *